In the Dark
by Crimson Hisuki
Summary: This is a semisad, semihappy and romantic fic. ONESHOT Very long


**Summary: A semi-sad, semi-romantic, semi-funny ONESHOT. It's very long though.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YnM or the characters… Yadda, yadda…**

**Parings:  In case you haven't noticed… I only write about Tsu x His **

**In the Dark**

"Who's grave is that, father?" The young child asked. His big green eyes shined curiously.

The air around them became stale and the child could barely breathe. His grip on his father's large hand tightened.

"It's yours, Hisoka. This is your grave."

Hisoka sat up in his bed so fast, he caused himself to get a headache. He grasped his forehead in pain and glared down at his lap. He could feel the sting of his curse marks.

"That dream again. Damn… If it isn't Muraki, it's my parents…" Hisoka thought. He sighed and got out of bed.

With cat-like grace, he quietly made his way to his bedroom door and opened it. He walked down the hallway to his living room. He had planned to go right into the kitchen for a glass of water, when a loud snore shocked him.

Hisoka looked over at his couch and saw a large lump under a cover.

"That idiot! I thought he went home already!" Hisoka thought. "And I didn't even pick up on his emotions. He's been here so often that his spiritual trace residue is everywhere! I can never tell if he's here or not!"

Hisoka wasted no time in walking over to his couch and pulling the cover off the contently sleeping shinigami.

A head covered in moppy brunette hair dove under a trench coat being used as a make-shift pillow.

"Tsuzuki!" Hisoka yelled. "What the hell are you still doing here?"

Tsuzuki gave up trying to hide his head, and he stared up at his young partner with sleepy amethyst eyes.

"Hey, Soka. Sorry. I was so tired that I just couldn't get off your couch." Tsuzuki said with his patented goof-ball smile. Hisoka sighed.

"You could have flown." Hisoka said.

"Whaaaa? And hit a billboard? No way! I'd rather take my chances with you." He said cutely.

Hisoka was amused with the mental image of Tsuzuki flying right smack into a billboard.

Hisoka's mind came back to reality when he noticed that Tsuzuki was smiling at him.

"Wh-what is it?" Hisoka asked. A red blush was creeping up onto his creamy cheeks. Tsuzuki chuckled.

"You're just so cute, Soka! You were smiling. You were thinking about me flying, weren't you? You're so cruel, Soka!" Tsuzuki said. The brunette sat up and patted the seat next to him.

Hisoka gruffly plopped down.

"So… Did you have a bad dream?" Tsuzuki asked. Hisoka's mouth dropped open.

"How can he tell?" Hisoka wondered.

"Yeah. So?" Tsuzuki smiled.

"It's just… You know you can talk to me about it, right? Heh, heh! I also wanted to stay for that reason. I don't like leaving you alone… Ever." Tsuzuki said.

Hisoka stared at his elder partner. He suddenly noticed that Tsuzuki's blouse was undone halfway and his tie was missing. His bare chest had several beads of sweat from the heat of the summer night.

"Something wrong?" Tsuzuki asked.

"My dream…" Hisoka said as he ripped his eyes from the tan chest. "It was about my father. I told you about it before. It was the same one. I keep having that dream. I can't recall it ever really happening. I was so young. But maybe it's my subconscious trying to remember."

Tsuzuki nodded.

"Maybe. It's a shame, though." Tsuzuki said.

"What is?"

"You're nightmares. You barely get enough sleep as it is. You don't need troubles like that." He said. Hisoka sighed.

"More fussing? Just mind your own business! Have you been spying on me again?" Hisoka asked.

"Heh, heh. Not spying, observing. It's my study of the complex life of Hisoka!" Tsuzuki joked.

Hisoka didn't find it funny. He stared at his lap as he hugged himself.

"My marks… They come out every time. Whether the nightmare is about Muraki or not… They come out." Hisoka said. Tsuzuki leaned over and put his arm around Hisoka's shoulders.

"He's so tiny, and frail." Tsuzuki thought as he buried his face in the silky blonde hair.

Hisoka's body shook slightly and he could feel tears begging to be released. He bit his lip.

"I'm so weak!" He thought. The tears slid down his cheeks before he knew it.

Tsuzuki felt him shake and he wrapped his other arm around the blonde as well.

"It's okay to cry, Hisoka. I'm here for you. I want you to cry to me only." Tsuzuki whispered.

Hisoka turned toward Tsuzuki and cried into his bare chest.

"Tsuzuki!" He sobbed. Tsuzuki smiled.

"You know… I have nightmares, too." He said. "I remember all the times my old partners quit on me. I'd always get so torn up over a lost soul that I'd try to commit suicide over and over again. Of course I never succeeded because I'm already dead, but the blood loss was enough to make anyone sick at the sight of me. I can still see Tatsumi's face. His expression was that of pure horror. It was like he'd never seen someone's insides before. I really don't know what he was so scared of. Of course I was fine. I healed from that little episode in a matter of hours. All of my past partners… None of them cared about me. No one would step in and save me. I'd try to kill myself and they'd leave me. Then I'd move on. But… The time it really mattered...The time I was actually capable of dying, of killing myself… You were there, Hisoka. You never left me. You didn't get sick of me or turn away. You jumped in after me. Forsaking your own life to persuade me to live… Well… In my nightmare… You never come. I die and I find out what would have happened if I really had let Touda kill me. I just don't exist. My memories of you, of everyone disappear and your memories of me vanish as well. I don't want that, Hisoka! I cherish my memories of you the most! I want to keep them!" He held the crying teen tighter.

"We have to stay together…" Hisoka said. He clutched Tsuzuki's shirt tighter. "Stop thinking about those times… Before me… Just stop thinking that way! You shouldn't try to end your own life to justify someone else's death! It's not right! You're so stupid! You idiot!"

Tsuzuki smiled and held his little partner tighter.

"Don't worry. Kyoto was the last time. It's over now. I have someone to live for. Or did you forget?" He asked playfully. Hisoka blushed.

"No. I can never forget. The terror I felt when I thought you were really gone. I can never forget the sinking feeling. It was as if… I was dying just thinking that you were gone forever. I realized then. I really realized that I…" Hisoka clamped his mouth shut before he said something he found embarrassing. Tsuzuki was anxious to hear more.

"Yes? Go on." He said. Hisoka stared up into Tsuzuki's glimmering eyes.

"I-I can't. I just can't." Hisoka said, defeated by his own bashfulness. Tsuzuki smiled, all too knowingly.

"I see. You must be tired, Hisoka. Come on… I'll tuck you in." The brunette said as he stood and pulled the teen to his feet.

Once Tsuzuki had Hisoka warm and comfy in his bed, he turned to leave. He stopped when a thin, feminine hand shot out and grabbed his sleeve.

"But… I do want to tell you. I just don't feel comfortable with it. It's the wrong mood. Sorry." Hisoka said.

Tsuzuki smiled and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Oh, really? It isn't the right mood, you say?" Tsuzuki asked. Hisoka shook his head. He looked like the cute little teen he was meant to be with his blanket tucked right up under his chin. Tsuzuki reached down and gently brushed an ashy blonde strand of hair from Hisoka's forehead.

"Listen, Kid… You may not think you can open up. And maybe you can't to most people. After all, you've gone through so much. But with me… You're free to say anything. I will love you just the same." Tsuzuki said. Hisoka's eyes widened.

"L-love…?" Hisoka asked with a strong blush. Tsuzuki blushed as well and nodded.

Hisoka didn't mean to, but he let out a sharp, quick laugh.

"Huh?" Tsuzuki was completely dumbfounded. "Hisoka? I thought we were sharing a special moment! What's with the laughing?"

Hisoka covered his mouth with his blanket.

"Sorry, Tsuzuki. It's just… Nothing ever makes you blush. You're comfortable with everything. But you… You blushed." Hisoka said.

"Yeah… And you laughed."

"But you… You said… Oh! It was a joke, right? Or did the word accidentally slip out?" Hisoka asked.

"Slip out? What word?… Love? No, Hisoka. I meant it. Why do you think I wouldn't mean it?" Tsuzuki asked, a bit hurt.

"Well… It's just funny, I guess. You beat me to it. You said what I was going to say." Hisoka said.

"What? That you love me?" Tsuzuki began to laugh. Hisoka frowned.

"What?" He yelled.

"Silly! I knew you loved me! I mean… Anyone who would jump into Touda's flames would have to be crazy, or in love. Why do you think I walked willingly into Muraki's trap the first time?" Tsuzuki asked as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"In love?" Hisoka asked. Tsuzuki became silent and stared into Hisoka's large green eyes seriously.

"Yes. In love." He repeated. Hisoka could have shivered from Tsuzuki's nearly cold gaze.

Tsuzuki stood once more and stared down at Hisoka.

"Time for some sleep. Would you like me to stay in here incase you have another nightmare?" Tsuzuki asked. Hisoka blushed.

"No! I'm not some scared little kid!" Hisoka yelled. Tsuzuki smirked.

"Could have fooled me." He said under his breath. Hisoka pulled out his gun and pointed it at Tsuzuki.

"What did you say?" Hisoka asked darkly. Tsuzuki put his hands up.

"H-hey! That's a fake, right?" He asked nervously. Hisoka pulled back the hammer.

"Idiot. Just go to sleep." Hisoka said as he dropped the plastic gun on the floor.

"Okay!" Tsuzuki said as he jumped on Hisoka's bed. He pulled the sheets up and got under them so fast that Hisoka had barely noticed they were pulled off him at all.

"Wh-what are you doing? I meant out in the living room!" He said. Tsuzuki had a wide grin on his face.

"Hisoka. I'm so comfy now. You wouldn't kick me out, would you?" Tsuzuki asked.

Hisoka sat up and stared down at Tsuzuki angrily.

"It's too hot to cover up, anyway." He grumbled as he pulled the blanket off himself and laid his legs over top of it. Tsuzuki did the same.

"You're right. It's too hot. Why don't you open the window?" Tsuzuki asked.

"My window is stuck." Hisoka answered simply.

"Hm? Really? I'll have to fix that for you tomorrow." He said.

"How about you don't. I don't need a hole in the side of my apartment. I'll have Tatsumi or someone else do it." Hisoka said.

It was dark in the room, so Hisoka could barely see. He felt Tsuzuki sit up and lean over him. The street light from outside the window cast a faint white light over the elder shinigami and made his eyes shine dangerously. Hisoka felt trapped as Tsuzuki put one of his hands on each side of the youth's body to hold himself up.

Hisoka tried to ignore Tsuzuki, but he figured there was no getting out of it.

"What?" Hisoka snapped.

"Do you not trust me? Am I not as capable as Tatsumi to do a job as simple as that, Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked quietly.

"You know damn well that isn't the case! You just aren't a handyman or a cook, that's all." Hisoka said.

"So I'm not dependable?" Tsuzuki asked. Hisoka tried his hardest to avoid eye contact.

"Yes you are! It's just… You've never done anything like that, have you?" Hisoka asked.

"And what makes you so sure Tatsumi has?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Well, I-!… He just seems like he has the ability to fix a window." Hisoka said. "Listen to us, Tsuzuki. We're getting in an argument over a stupid window. Let's just get some rest. I bet the heat is making us angry."

"I'm not through with you." Tsuzuki said. Hisoka was shocked by his tone of voice. He could feel Tsuzuki lower himself slightly by the second.

Hisoka found it harder to breathe with each passing moment as Tsuzuki's emotions became darker and more indefinable.

"Tsuzuki. Just leave me alone for now. I'm tired." Hisoka said.

"An apology."

"Wha-?" Hisoka yelled.

"I didn't do anything to deserve this kind of treatment. I think I'm perfectly capable of fixing a window." Tsuzuki said.

"God! That damned window again? Shut up about it! I'll let you fix it! Geeze!" Hisoka growled.

"Doesn't sound like you mean it…" Tsuzuki said.

"Tsuzuki... Just lay back on your side and sleep. The heat is making you act weird." Hisoka said.

"The heat? No. It's you." Tsuzuki said. He was nearly laying on Hisoka now. Their bodies were touching, but Tsuzuki hadn't let all of his weight on the lithe teen.

Hisoka pushed a pillow in Tsuzuki's face and flipped over on his stomach quickly.

"Goodnight, Tsuzuki!" Hisoka said into his other pillow.

Tsuzuki was still over Hisoka. So close. He stared at the blonde's back. Rising and falling with each heavy breath.

"The heat… Yeah." Tsuzuki thought.

"Goodnight, Hisoka." The amethyst-eyed shinigami said as he removed himself from Hisoka's side of the bed and laid down. Sleep didn't come easy for either of the two that night.

Hisoka's eyes gently fluttered open as he felt the cool breeze of a summer wind. The blonde pushed himself up in bed and stared over at his open window. Someone cleared their throat.

"See?" Tsuzuki asked. Hisoka looked over at the door, where Tsuzuki was leaning against the frame, looking sexy as ever. His blouse was unbuttoned completely and his belt was missing. The elder shinigami must not have known that his button and zipper on his pants were undone as well.

"I know, I should apologize. It's just… You haven't exactly proven to be a particularly crafty fellow when it comes to housework." Hisoka said as he stood from the bed.

"Anyway... I ordered out for breakfast. It should be here shortly." Tsuzuki said as he turned and left the bedroom. Hisoka quickly followed.

"Tsuzuki!" Hisoka said. Tsuzuki turned to him with a smile.

"Yes, Hisoka?" He asked. Hisoka blushed cutely and stared at the floor.

"I feel really guilty about what I said. I'm sorry. Please forgive me…" Hisoka said sadly.

Tsuzuki chuckled.

"It's fine, Hisoka!" He said.

"No. It's not. I said that without thinking. I know you are a strong, capable man. I'm really sorry." Hisoka said. Tsuzuki's smile became wider.

"Oh! Hisoka! You really think I'm strong?" Tsuzuki asked excitedly. Hisoka frowned.

"Well… Maybe not so strong. You still need me." The teen said.

"Oh, yes! Definitely! I'll always need you, my little Hisoka!" Tsuzuki said cutely. Before Hisoka could growl a response, the doorbell rang.

"Food!" Tsuzuki cheered as he ran for the door.

As Hisoka and Tsuzuki ate their breakfast, the younger of the two glanced at the clock.

"It's nearly nine. Think we should hurry and get to work even though we're already late?" Hisoka asked.

"Eh… I dunno. Tatsumi will surely have our heads for being this late. Think we should just play hooky today?" Tsuzuki asked.

"No. We're behind on paperwork. Well… More like you're behind on paperwork. WE should go and explain ourselves." Hisoka said. Tsuzuki pouted and whined like a puppy.

"Oh, no… That isn't going to work on me this time! You are going to work and that's all there is to it!" Hisoka yelled.

Tsuzuki's further attempts to persuade Hisoka to stay home failed as well, and within the hour, they were well on their way to the bureau.

Wakaba and Terazuma were the first people the area two shinigami bumped into.

"Late as usual. Serves you right, you damned lowlife." Terazuma grunted at Tsuzuki.

"Yeah? At least I don't turn into an ugly monster when Hisoka touches me!" Tsuzuki said.

"Why'd he have to drag that into this?" Hisoka and Wakaba thought.

"Come on, Terazuma, we need to start on our case." Wakaba said as she walked toward the front entrance.

"Bye, Wakaba." Hisoka said as he waved at her. She smiled.

"Oh! Kurosaki! Tatsumi and the chief want to see you and Tsuzuki in the conference room." She said.

Hisoka nodded as he dragged his fuming partner away from Terazuma.

"There you two are. Any legitimate reason for why you'd be late?" Tatsumi asked as Tsuzuki and Hisoka stepped into the conference room.

"Sorry, sir. Tsuzuki was fixing a broken window at my place and we ate a big breakfast. I lost track of time." Hisoka said.

"I'm sorry, too." Tsuzuki said. Tatsumi nodded.

"All is forgiven. Just try not to let it happen too often, you two. We've gotten another case for you and it really can't wait." The secretary said.

"It's urgent?" Tsuzuki gasped. "Is anyone in trouble?"

"We aren't for sure on that now." Chief Konoe said. "But people from the Beppu area of Kyushu have come up missing. A supernatural force has been detected and we're sending you two in. It is your area after all."

"Beppu? We never get to go there! Cool! Oh! Hisoka and I can go to their famous hot springs! And we can even see the 'Hells of Beppu'!" Tsuzuki said excitedly.

"Tsuzuki! This isn't a vacation. Take your work more seriously." Tatsumi scolded.

"Now, now, Tatsumi. We're sending them to do recon. We aren't for sure if the spiritual energy is directly linked to the disappearances or not." Konoe said.

"We'll get right to work, sir. Where will we be staying during the trip?" Hisoka asked.

"Ah, yes… The Takegawara Hot Spring Hotel." Tatsumi said.

Hisoka and Tsuzuki stared up at the luxurious hotel.

"This…" Hisoka said.

"Can't be right…" Tsuzuki finished.

"Tatsumi would never send us to such a nice place! There's no way!" Hisoka said. Tsuzuki nodded.

"Check the leaflet he gave us." Tsuzuki said. The blonde pulled out a folded piece pf paper.

"Hmm... Takegawara. This is it." They looked to each other. "Think maybe he's sick?"

"Either that or he won the lottery and isn't telling anyone." Tsuzuki said.

"That is definitely a thing Tatsumi would do." Hisoka said.

They stared up at the ancient Japanese style hot spring hotel again. Across the entrance in big green characters read the name 'Takegawara'.

"Well… I guess we can think about Tatsumi's odd behavior later. I wanna have a soak in the famous baths! Will you be joining me, Soka?" Tsuzuki asked. Hisoka blushed.

"Do I have to? Don't they have separate baths for people who don't want to bathe with others?" The teen asked. Tsuzuki shook his head.

"Nope. We have to bathe together." He said with a smirk. Of course such a large resort hotel had separate baths, but Tsuzuki wasn't about to tell his young partner that.

Tsuzuki sighed contentedly as he lowered his naked body into a steamy open air bath. He glanced over at his shy partner, who was wrapped up in a towel like a girl would be.

"Come on, Hisoka. It's so nice in here!" Tsuzuki said as he cupped his hands and dipped them into the water. He brought them back up and poured the hot water he had collected over his neck and chest as he leaned his head back. Hisoka blushed furiously.

"This is why I didn't want to bathe with Tsuzuki on that trip the whole bureau took! How the hell did Tatsumi and Watari put up with him?" Hisoka wondered. Tsuzuki's suddenly serious eyes on Hisoka tore him away from his thoughts.

"Wh-what are you staring at?" Hisoka asked as he tightened the towel around his body.

"You. Why aren't you getting in with me? It's nice and warm. Come on, Soka… Please come in…" Tsuzuki said. Hisoka swallowed the lump in his throat and stepped into the bath, but he didn't take off the towel.

The teen sank low into the water and wrapped his arms around himself.

"What's wrong, Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked as he inched closer to the boy.

"Nothing! Stay on your side!" Hisoka said sharply. Tsuzuki ignored Hisoka's command and reached over to him.

"You can't enjoy the spring in that." Tsuzuki said as he quickly removed the towel from around Hisoka.

"Gaahh! Tsuzuki!" Hisoka gasped. Tsuzuki smiled.

"There. See? That isn't so bad, is it?" He asked. Hisoka was blushing worse than ever and he wouldn't look at Tsuzuki.

"Soka… Is there something wrong? Did you not want to bathe with me?" Tsuzuki asked.

"It's not that. I just don't want you to see my… my body…" Hisoka said.

Tsuzuki grabbed Hisoka's wrists and pulled his arms away from his chest. Hisoka gasped and turned his head away.

"St-stop it!" Hisoka whispered.

"Hisoka. What's so wrong with your body? It's beautiful." Tsuzuki said lovingly. Hisoka glared at him.

"That's not true. I'll never get older. I'll never be fit and muscled like you." Hisoka said.

Tsuzuki found Hisoka's hot, bare skin too inviting. He wrapped his arms around the teen and embraced him tightly.

"But that's part of your beauty. I love your body." Tsuzuki said seductively. Hisoka struggled against the elder man, but he found that it was no use. Tsuzuki's scent and the heat from the spring was making it hard to refuse the brunette's advances.

"I've waited so long for you to bathe with me. I always wanted to be able to see your wet skin, hot from the steam. I always wanted to wash you and hold you like this… Skin to skin…" Tsuzuki said.

Hisoka found it hard to breathe. Each breath was like a thick intake of air he wasn't allowed to have too much of. Hisoka groaned slightly from Tsuzuki's hands roaming up and down his thin back.

Hisoka suddenly heard someone's footsteps. A little boy came running by. Tsuzuki and Hisoka had separated at this point and were now five feet away from each other.

Tsuzuki sighed and stared up at the stars in the sky.

"Nice night." He said. Hisoka looked up as well.

"Yeah."

Hisoka buttoned up his pajama shirt that night as he readied himself for bed.

"Was it just the heat of the water… Or did Tsuzuki really mean what he was saying?" He wondered.

Tsuzuki walked into the hotel room from the bathroom. He was wearing a pair of dark blue pajama pants. The shirt was nowhere to be seen.

"Huh? You're wearing your shirt to bed? Isn't it a bit hot for a long-sleeved pajama shirt, Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked. Hisoka shook his head.

"No. I'm fine." Hisoka said.

"Can I sleep in your bed?" Tsuzuki asked. Hisoka looked up at his partner abruptly.

"Why? You have your own bed." Hisoka said as he nodded his head toward the bed behind him.

"I know. But I have to cuddle something soft and cute when I sleep, and I don't have my stuffed puppy."

Hisoka blushed.

"Idiot! That's no excuse!" The teen yelled.

Tsuzuki reached over and flipped the light switch off so the only light coming in the room was from the moon outside. Hisoka climbed in his bed, but stopped when he felt the bed sink with Tsuzuki's weight.

"Tsuzuki! I said-" Hisoka's wrists were grabbed and he was pulled further onto the bed and into a warm chest.

"I think… It's too hot for a shirt." Tsuzuki said as he reached down and began to unbutton Hisoka's shirt. Hisoka fell back and batted at Tsuzuki's hands. Tsuzuki moved over top of the blonde and straddled him.

"Tsuzuki! Stop it! Stop playing with me!" Hisoka yelled.

"I'm not playing." Tsuzuki said darkly. Hisoka griped at Tsuzuki's arms. His nails dug into the brunette's skin, but he paid no mind.

Hisoka was soon free of his shirt and panting raggedly beneath his partner.

"Tsuzuki! Stop!" Hisoka gasped as Tsuzuki placed his hands, open palmed, on the blonde's thin hips.

"I won't." Tsuzuki said. Hisoka was trembling at this point. Tsuzuki took note and seemed to be shaken from his odd behavior.

"Can I… Can I just sleep with you, Hisoka? Please?" Tsuzuki begged. Hisoka, afraid of the consequences, reluctantly agreed to let him.

"Y-yes… Just get some sleep, Tsuzuki." Hisoka said. His voice was cracked and shaky.

The two shinigami laid down on the bed, their bodies touching, thanks to Tsuzuki, who wouldn't let the teen scoot away.

The next morning, a certain amethyst-eyed shinigami seemed to rise with the sun, creating an abundant amount of noise and annoyance for his sleepy young partner. Hisoka covered his head with his pillow.

"Damn… What happened to the deadly serious Tsuzuki from last night? And the night before…? It's like he's bi-polar. Could he be? Is it possible that the Tsuzuki everyone loves has a split personality? I've never seen it happen any other time. Maybe only at nighttime? No… I've been with him other nights. This is so confusing! He's so damned annoying!" Hisoka thought.

Tsuzuki hummed cheerfully as he left the bathroom after his morning shower.

"Ah! I feel so good! I love being clean!" Tsuzuki sighed. Hisoka sat up from bed abruptly, scaring his elder partner.

"Gah! Hisoka! Don't just burst out of sleep like that! You'll give me a heart attack!" Tsuzuki said as he patted his pounding chest.

"Like it matters. I wasn't asleep anyway... I have something important I want to talk about. You got time, or is there some type of breakfast buffet down in the lobby?" Hisoka asked.

"Hm? If there is, I don't know about it. But what do you need to talk about, Soka? I'm all ears for you." Tsuzuki said as he sat on the edge of the bed and stared at the blonde.

"Well… I've noticed you've been acting a little different than usual lately. Do you know what I'm talking about?" Hisoka asked. Tsuzuki smiled at his partner.

"Sorry. Have I?" The brunette asked. Hisoka nodded.

"You have. Extremely different. Almost creepy. You scared me too." Hisoka said as he stared down at his lap. Tsuzuki took Hisoka's hands in his and knocked his forehead against the youth's gently and left it there.

"I'm sorry. I don't ever want to scare you. The heat makes me a bit crazy sometimes. I have a high blood temperature. So… Yeah. It gets me kind of riled up. I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Stop with all the apologizing. You didn't hurt me. I'm fine." Hisoka said. Tsuzuki sighed in relief.

"I'm so glad. Sometimes what I do when I get like that can blur almost like a dream and I can't remember. I hope it doesn't happen again."

"Yeah. So… About our case. Where are we going to start investigating?" The teen asked.

"I think we should go to 'The Hells of Beppu'. It's where several people were last seen before they went missing. Oh! I'm so excited! I get to go sightseeing with Hisoka!" Tsuzuki cheered as he stood up from the bed and began peeling off his pajama bottoms. Hisoka blushed and turned away.

"Warn me before you start stripping!" He growled. Tsuzuki turned to him with a wink.

"Wow… You were right… This place is neat." Hisoka said as he stared into the red spring water.

"This is one of the 'Hells'. There are several others They are all for viewing though, no bathing. You know… I just realized. Tatsumi said the people missing are from around this area. But this is a tourist magnet. I'm surprised, even by coincidence, that none of the missing persons are tourists. Doesn't that strike you as odd, Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked.

"I'm impressed, Tsuzuki. I thought you'd take much longer than you did figuring that out." The blonde teen said as he bent down to closely examine the water.

"This water…" Hisoka thought.

Tsuzuki licked on a strawberry ice cream cone as he and Hisoka sat on a bench near the 'Hell geyser', which erupted every twenty-five to thirty minutes. Tsuzuki hummed lightly to himself when he realized Hisoka was deep in thought and probably didn't want to have a conversation.

"Tsuzuki… How long have these 'Hells of Beppu' been here? They're natural, right?" Hisoka asked, shocking the elder shinigami.

"Yeah. Of course they're natural. They've been here for as long as I can remember. Why do you ask? Is something off?" The brunette man asked.

"I'm not sure. Something about that red water is odd. I know it's just a name… but 'The Blood Pond Hell' might be filled with real blood. Couldn't you smell it?" Hisoka asked. Tsuzuki shook his head.

"So you really think there's real blood in it, Soka? I wonder if it's connected with the missing people…" Tsuzuki thought.

"What I wonder," Hisoka thought. "is who's behind it all…? Muraki? No… We can't jump to conclusions."

Tsuzuki held his ice cream up to Hisoka's face.

"Want some?" He asked. Hisoka stared at the ice cream like it was poison.

"No way!" Hisoka said. "You've been eating off it!"

"So? Come on! It'll be like an indirect kiss!"

"Exactly why I won't do it!" Hisoka growled, causing several people to look their way.

"Soka… Please?" Tsuzuki begged.

"No."

"Why not?"

"You know why."

Tsuzuki was feeling bold, so he gently pushed the ice cream at Hisoka's mouth, smearing a little of the frozen strawberry cream on Hisoka's sensitive lips.

"C-cold!" Hisoka gasped. The blonde glared at his idiot partner as he pulled a tissue from his pocket. Tsuzuki put his hand over Hisoka's.

"Wait! You aren't going to lick it off?" He asked.

"No!"

"What a waste." Tsuzuki said as he leaned in close to Hisoka's face. The teen didn't know what to expect, and when he felt a soft, wet tongue brush over his lips, a shivering jolt of pure electric pleasure shot from his lower abdomen all the way up his spine in a liquid fire, causing his blood to boil.

Tsuzuki pulled away and glued his eyes to a statue of something across the street.

"Ts-Tsuzuki… Hisoka whispered hoarsely. The teen looked around to make sure no one was staring. It wouldn't have mattered anyway. He could have played off like he was a girl.

Tsuzuki looked back at his partner shyly.

"He's just sitting there. He's not responding. Does that mean my feelings are unrequited? Does Hisoka hate me now?" Tsuzuki thought.

"Stop it. Just stop it, okay? I don't hate you." Hisoka said. He couldn't look Tsuzuki in the eyes.

"Oops…" Tsuzuki squeaked out.

"Finish your ice cream so we can go."

"Okay."

"And, Tsuzuki…"

"Hmm?"

"I… I guess it tastes alright." Hisoka said. His face was flushed red.

Tsuzuki's face lit up with a grin.

"He doesn't hate me after all! He liked it!" Tsuzuki thought. He noticed Hisoka's face turn a brighter red.

"Just because I said that, doesn't mean you can throw all these giddy emotions around! Control yourself!" Hisoka growled.

"Sorry, Soka!" Tsuzuki said.

That night, Hisoka and Tsuzuki walked around 'The Blood Pond Hell' in stealth form.

"Of course normal human's wouldn't notice. The smell of blood is mixed with the water, so it's too small for their noses to detect. But… There is definitely blood in here." Hisoka whispered. Tsuzuki nodded.

A noise off to the left startled them. The shinigami stood and watched to see who was coming to the spring.

A young woman with short blonde hair appeared. She stopped at the very edge of the pond and held her hand out. In it, was a vile of red liquid.

"Blood…" Hisoka thought.

The red water in the spring began to swirl with a fierce current. From the whirlpool in the middle, rose a large black dragon. It's scales were wet and dripping with the blood and water mixture. It's eyes glowed with a light all their own in a deep red hue.

It growled in a low, almost unheard voice.

"Pour it in, Lorna…" Tsuzuki and Hisoka looked to each other.

"She's a tourist. A foreigner." Tsuzuki whispered.

The woman did as she was told and poured the blood into the spring.

"Who are you two?" The dragon asked. The shinigami were shocked.

"Surprised? I can see right through your invisibility. Don't take me lightly."

Tsuzuki and Hisoka appeared normally so that even the woman could see them.

"Lorna… Kill them." The dragon ordered.

The young blond woman ran at the pair and flexed her hand like she had claws. Glowing red spikes grew from her fingernails as she came at Tsuzuki.

Tsuzuki pushed Hisoka away and pulled out a fuda spell talisman.

"Tsuzuki!" Hisoka yelled.

"Stay back!" Tsuzuki growled as he held the fuda up. The paper glowed a bright white and he jumped into the air, gathering momentum to throw it at the woman. Once the talisman hit her aura, she screamed out in pain and fell to the ground. Her claws disappeared.

"She was being controlled." Tsuzuki thought. He glared at the dragon.

"You beast! How dare you try to control the mind of a young woman like that? You must be punished!" Tsuzuki yelled.

Hisoka ran to the woman and shook her gently.

"Wake up. Please wake up." Hisoka whispered to her.

The dragon reared up, reaching nearly five stories tall.

"Fool. You dare challenge me? My power is far greater than a mere shinigami's. I am the rightful leader of the wandering spirits, since the mighty Sagatanas was defeated. No one can match me!"

"We'll see about that…" Tsuzuki said. "I CALL UPON THEE, BYAKKO!"

A swirling wind enveloped Tsuzuki in a blinding white light. Soon, a massive alabaster tiger stood behind him. Byakko let out a ferocious roar.

"A guardian beast? This'll be fun." The dragon said.

"Byakko! Attack!" Tsuzuki yelled.

Byakko roared again, this time making Tsuzuki and Hisoka's ears ring. He jumped over Tsuzuki and went straight for the dragon.

A wall of bloody water flew up, creating a barrier. Byakko stopped in mid-air and growled.

"Byakko! Look out!" Hisoka yelled, but it was too late. The dragon had used the cover of the wall of water and went under Byakko to attack from behind. The dragon took in a deep breath and shot a red fireball right at the large guardian beast.

Byakko fell into the water, creating a wave that washed up around Hisoka and the unconscious Lorna.

"Byakko!" Tsuzuki yelled. He held his hand up. "Take a rest, my friend."

The dragon laughed in a hollow, pipe-chortling cackle.

"I told you, it's no use. My fire can even kill a shinigami."

"Just like Touda…" Tsuzuki thought.

"It's your turn…" The dragon said as it took in another sharp breath.

Hisoka stared in horror at the scene. Tsuzuki was just standing there, ready for the blow. Time for the blonde shinigami seemed to slow to a crawl as he left the woman and desperately ran for his partner.

"Tsuzuki! No!" Hisoka yelled.

The fireball blasted from the dragon's mouth and was heading straight for the brunette. Tsuzuki stared on, unblinking and without fear. He would protect Hisoka. He would save the young woman.

Not more than five feet from Tsuzuki was the blast, when a small body jumped in front of him. For the briefest moment, Tsuzuki thought it was an illusion. It was someone he didn't know. It was a frail blonde boy that he had never known. It wasn't his beloved partner falling to the ground. It wasn't his Hisoka that was bleeding from a gaping hole in his chest.

Tsuzuki's eyes hid behind his dark bangs. His world was spinning and flopping right to left like a sickening roller coaster. His vision blurred as tears welled up in his eyes. He stared down at the blonde boy on the cold ground.

Hisoka's eyes were fixed on Tsuzuki. A trickle of blood was flowing from his mouth and down his cheek into his corn silk hair. And for a moment, a heart-stopping, painful moment, Hisoka smiled gently at his partner. Then his eyes went dull and closed and his mouth retreated from the smile.

The bloodcurdling scream of a man could be heard from all around.

Darkness collected around Tsuzuki as a violent wind picked up in large gusts. Tsuzuki's eyes began to glow a brilliant white and he screamed. He hadn't just lost a partner or friend. He had lost his love, and therefore, his sanity.

The great dragon backed down slightly. He could feel the enormous amount of dark energy Tsuzuki was emitting and it scared him immensely.

"What… power!" The dragon croaked.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Tsuzuki yelled as all of the darkness and evil powers surrounding him flew at the dragon.

The black emptiness began to consume the dragon, making it scream in agony.

"No! I can't die! How can a shinigami kill me?" The dragon stared at Tsuzuki as his world went black. "I see… He's the one… The one who defeated Sagatanas… He is the God of Darkness…"

Tsuzuki could no longer stand and he fainted. His world, and his life, went black.

"Is he awake?"

"I think I just heard him stir."

"Thank God! He's alright!"

Tsuzuki's amethyst eyed fluttered open.

"Tsuzuki!" Wakaba said as she, Watari, Tatsumi, Konoe, and the Gushuoshen twins leaned over him.

They could see that his eyes were weary and nearly emotionless.

"Are you okay? Do you feel up to snuff?" Watari asked.

Tsuzuki noticed that someone was missing. Someone he'd never see again. His heart suddenly lurched and he began to sob.

"Hisoka! Hisoka! Why?" He cried. Everyone looked at each other sadly.

Tatsumi helped Tsuzuki sit up.

"It's alright, Tsuzuki… Everything is going to be fine…" The secretary said calmly. Tsuzuki became enraged.

"No it won't! How can you say that! There's no way it'll be fine! I can't live without Hisoka! I won't! I can't live in a world where he doesn't exist!" Tsuzuki curled his knees up to his chest and sobbed against them. "I want to die and be with Hisoka!"

"You idiot! Are you really so stupid?"

Everyone turned to a blushing teen in the doorway.

"I swear! I can't leave your bedside even for a minute before you spout off about dying with me and whatnot!" Hisoka said. He held up a can of soda. "I was thirsty! Damn! I've been with you for two days now! That's how long you've been unconscious! You lout! I can't even-"

It seemed like it only took a split second before Tsuzuki had abandoned his bed and had the blonde boy crushed to his chest.

"You're alive! You're really here!" Tsuzuki cried happily.

"Yes, yes… I'm here."

"You aren't dead! You're here, with me!" Tsuzuki said.

"Yes! Don't you get it already? I'm here! I lived through it! Just because the guy was big and intimidating doesn't mean you should believe everything he says. I healed from his attack. I didn't die… I couldn't… Not if I had to leave you behind." Hisoka said.

Everyone else suddenly felt like they were invading a private moment and they snuck past the pair of hugging shinigami.

"I was so certain… So sure you were gone. God! Hisoka… I felt a horrible pain take over my soul. My heart was completely gone."

"And now?"

"… Now I'm overjoyed… Because the person I love is here with me, in my arms forever."

"I love you too, Tsuzuki."

_**Wow! I finished it! Yay! I thought I'd never get it done! Of course, this fic is for all to enjoy, but I wrote it mainly as a present for my friend, Sumiregusa, who is currently in the hospital. I love you, Sumiregusa! GET WELL SOON!**_


End file.
